This project will provide people diagnosed with cardiovascular disease with a package of two documentary-style videotapes, two booklets, and an interactive web module, that stresses the importance of self-management and to motivate them to do so. The Phase I results showed that people with CVD felt that these materials would be useful and would use the materials themselves. Equally significant were the results from the evaluation with health professionals, who were very enthusiastic about the materials and felt that the content was clear and accurate. As a result of Phase I research, one video/booklet set will target women and the other will target men. The videos will show the lives of people who are successfully self-managing their CVD and will target the viewer's expectancies of self-management and their self-efficacy of performing it. The booklet will outline self-management information and resources. The interactive web module, which will be licensed to existing web sites, fills a gap left by most web resources for people with CVD - management of stress and awareness of depression. It will allow the user to track these conditions that can have a profound effect on their CVD. It will also deliver information about latest CVD research specific to the needs and interests of the user, based on their profile, and allow the formation of an on-line community via bulletin boards and chats. [unreadable] [unreadable] In Phase II, the videotapes, booklets, and web module will be produced from the final creative plans developed from Phase I research. The rough-cuts of the videos, rough drafts of the booklet, and beta version of the web module will be reviewed by our Board of Advisors. After feedback from the advisors is incorporated, the materials will be tested through a number of focus groups. After the final editing and identity production are complete, the materials will be tested using a quasi-experimental control group pretest/posttest design. In Phase III, we will approach service organizations and clinics to distribute the package. Using contacts established in Phase I, and other projects serving the needs of persons with CVD, we have working relationships with many organizations, health care facilities, and pharmaceutical companies who would join in this promotional distribution effort.